dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Eldar
Commanders Farseer * * Commander unit (Primary). * Boosts morale recovery when attached to squad. * Powerful psychic unit with many attack abilities. * Can be upgraded with abilities to enhance friendly units. * Effective against all unit types. Harlequin * * Commander unit (Secondary). * Enigmatic servant of the Eldar Laughing God. * Good at interrupting enemy infantry. * Fast attack, close combat unit. Seer Council * * Infantry. Unique unit. * Commander retinue. * Resilient unit that benefits from most Warlock upgrades. * Each Warlock in squad reduces ability recharge time for all, including any attached units. * Effective against all unit types. * Detects infiltrated units. Infantry Bonesinger * * Builder unit. * Constructs all Eldar buildings. * Can teleport over long distances. * Can turn enemy buildings off for some time. Guardian * * Infantry. * General combat unit, effective at range. * Effective against infantry. * Leaders can detect infiltrated units and have supportive abilities. Ranger Squad * * Infantry. * Light scout unit equipped with powerful long range rifles. * Can be upgraded to use infiltration (stealth). * Effective at breaking enemy morale. * Effective against infantry. Howling Banshee Squad * * Infantry * Close combat specialist * Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. * Upgrades increase their hitpoints and damage. Dark Reaper Squad * * Infantry. * Ranged combat specialist. * Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. Fire Dragon * * Heavy infantry. * Short-ranged assault infantry. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. * Grav stabilizers allow them to quickly recover from knockdown effects. Warp Spider Squad * * Heavy Infantry. * Fast attack unit. * Can teleport twice at average distances. * Upgrades make them effective against Vehicles and Buildings. * Effective against Infantry and heavy Infantry. Shuriken Cannon Platform * * Counts as Heavy Infantry. * Weapon Platform. * Can be attached to squads. * Effective against Infantry * Uses Vehicle cap Brightlance Platform * * Counts as Heavy Infantry * Weapon Platform * Can be attached to squads * Effective against Vehicles and Buildings * Uses Vehicle cap Daemons Avatar * * Daemon. * Avatar of the War God. * Inspires all infantry near him, making them immune to morale. * While alive, all Eldar units are produced faster and increase the squad/vehicle cap. * Effective in melee combat against all units. Vehicles Viper * * Vehicle. * Fast attack unit. * Can use skimmer ability to move over impassable terrain. * Effective against infantry. Falcon Grav Tank * * Anti-infantry vehicle. Transport tank. * Transport/fire support. * Can transport infantry units. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. Wraithlord * * Walker vehicle. Most effective in close combat. * Siege/support unit. * Can be upgraded with anti-vehicle ranged weaponry. * Effective against most unit types, very effective against vehicles and buildings in close combat. Fire Prism * * Vehicle Tank. * Super heavy weapon platform. * Can use skimmer ability to move over impassable terrain. * Effective against infantry groups, vehicles and buildings. Buildings Webway Assembly *Eldar headquarters building. *Produces: Bonesingers, Guardians, the Seer Council, and the Harlequin. *Contains fleet of foot research which allows most eldar infantry to move faster. *Contains research to increase the power of Bonesingers, Guardians and Warlocks. *Projects a control area around itself allowing other buildings to be built near it. *Webway Assembly increase in cost after building one. Support Platform * * Turret equipped with a scatter laser. * Detects infiltrated units. * Effective against infantry units. * Can replace its default weapons with anti-vehicle weapons. Webway Gate * * Increases the amount of units that can be built. * A portal that can hold infantry units (right-click on this building while an infantry unit is selected). * Infantry units inside can be brought out from any Webway Gate after a short delay. * Heals infantry, infiltrates and teleports friendly structures. * Produces Shuriken Cannon Platform and Brightlance platform. * Projects a control area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. Can be build anywhere. Aspect Portal * * Requisitions infantry units. * Produces Rangers, Howling Banshees, Reapers, Warp Spiders, Fire Dragons, The Avatar and The Farseer. * Researches infantry units improvements. Listening Shrine * * Solidifies your hold on a strategic location by placing a building on it. * Place on Strategic Points and Relics. * Increases the Requisition resource production rate. * Can be upgraded with weapons and produce more requisition. * Projects a control area around itself allowing other buildings to be built near it. Plasma Generator * * Generates the Power Resource. * A single Webway Assembly can only support six Generators. * Plasma Generators are volatile and will damage anything nearby when they are destroyed. Soul Shrine * * Contains various researches improving Eldar units. * Allows the building of more advanced buildings and units. Support Portal * * Requisitions vehicle units. * Produces Vipers, Wraithlords, Falcon Grav Tanks and Fire Prisms. Thermo Plasma Generator * * Generates the Power resource at a higher rate than plasma generators. * Can only be built on top of Slag Deposits * Thermo Plasma Generators are volatile and will damage anything nearby when they are destroyed * Projects a control area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. Mine Field * * Mine Fields contain mines that will explode when enemy units pass over them. * Mine fields cannot be seen by most enemy units. * Once detected, enemies can attack and destroy mine fields. * After enough mines are triggered the Mine Field will be destroyed. * Commanders can detect mine fields. Eldar